The present invention relates to a lighting system.
The door of a house or a car normally has a lock with a keyhole. A mechanical key is inserted in the keyhole and turned to lock and unlock the door.
However, it is difficult to confirm the keyhole in the dark, such as during the nighttime, when locking and unlocking the door with the mechanical key.
For example, when a person parks a car in the parking of a house during the dark, a lamp may be lit to light the parking so that the person may confirm the keyhole. In such a case, someone must operate a switch to turn on the light. When a person locks or unlocks a house door, the door may be lit to confirm the keyhole. This would also require someone to operate a switch that lights the door. Further, it would be safe for a person moving between the parking and the house entrance if the area between the parking and the house entrance is lit. However, it may be difficult for a person to find a switch that lights this area. One may also forget to turn off the switch.